Triquetra Behind the Veil
by magicka1417
Summary: The Once and Future King Arthur with the most powerful warlock of all time, Emrys will bring peace and prosperity to the land of Albion. Yet a birth lost in time will bring new meaning to destiny, and Arthur will need to see magic in a different light.
1. The March

_The Once and Future King Arthur Pendragon shall bring peace and prosperity to the land of Albion with the help of the greatest sorcerer of all time, Emrys. Yet a birth lost in time could form the bridge between their promise, giving hope to their destiny._

Post Merlin Season 4, Episode 6. I do not own any of the characters except one. I merely enjoy the show and the destiny, and want to give a twist…instead of a coin, there will be a trinity.

**Chapter****One**_The__March_

"Merlin!" Prince Arthur's shout could be heard through the corridors as his manservant—a sleepless night from studying his spellbook—dropped the sword yet again.

"Sorry, Sire."

"You are supposed to be _sharpening_ it, not _fumbling_ it. Since your idiocy is at its peak today, go muck out the stables while I finish these reports." Now King, the paperwork littering the man's desk increased tenfold, scattered in disorganized mayhem to his stressed eyes. Merlin hid exhaustion deep in his blue eyes, as his years in Camelot made him adept with hardly a blink when he responded to his master.

"Mucking out the stables seems better than those dull reports. Any you wish to share with me?" The blonde shook his head with a somewhat relaxed gaze at his desk.

"It is my responsibility as King to see to the needs of my people. I just did not understand how many there were. Some of the outlying villages…I have always thought Camelot to be a safe and just kingdom, yet some of the people are too poor to survive." Merlin grinned.

"Well, perhaps you can change that."

"I am a warrior, and I wish to protect and give peace to my people. I do not know how to begin to spread our shortening resources; every day our crops wither even though the sun is bright and the water is plenty…"

Three knocks at the door. Sir Leon strode in with purpose when Arthur called for him to come. "Sire, a band of Morgana's forces is marching through Camelot headed toward a small village to the east called Valei. A small farming village, the only village still growing edible crops…" Arthur stood at the information.

"I thought all the crops had withered?" Leon shook his head and Merlin clung to every word from Leon's tongue. Gauis told him only magic could protect the crops, and to counter the spell Morgana cast it required formidable magic.

"We had thought, but a traveler passing through before coming here confirmed only yesterday they had a small harvest." Arthur frowned with a confused brow.

"Do farmers usually have harvests in spring?" Merlin rolled his eyes at the King's lack of knowledge of details and quipped.

"No, it's usually when it's planted. You would know that if you didn't act like a prat." True Arthur travelled almost all of Camelot, but many of the trips involved his being a warrior not a tourist. Still, Merlin couldn't ignore the chance to call him on it.

Sir Leon interrupted before the bantering interfered with his report. "Her forces will reach the village of Valei by nightfall. If we were to ride within the hour, we should reach there before then." Arthur looked out the window behind his desk at the noonday sun.

Then Merlin realized his mistake. "Prepare the knights. If this village is harvesting in spring and immune to Morgana's curse, then it must be using magic." Arthur's eyes grew hard, and the warlock gulped at the memory of the dying Uther…another of the witch's schemes he failed to stop. How many more would defeat him? Would he eventually fail to save Arthur too? Only months ago Morgana enchanted him to kill Arthur and only the actions of Gwen and Gauis could stop him and afford him the time he needed to kill the mother beast.

Then Leon gave Merlin hope. "Yet it is being used to preserve food and life, my Lord. Even our enemy rides to vanquish this from our lands. We should be riding to stop the dark creatures, and deal with the magic after." Arthur stared at his second-in-command and then nodded at the gravity of the situation.

"Then go and thank you, Leon. I should not have allowed the magic to blind me to our current enemy. She has done enough damage to Camelot." Merlin frowned. Morgana's forces—ugly creatures of darkness she summoned after successfully wounding Arthur in battle in order to sample his blood—existed solely for Camelot's downfall. Even after three weeks of fighting, neither Merlin nor Arthur in their own ways could thwart the dark entities.

The servant began to equip Arthur with his armor, both of them in silence. But Merlin just did not understand. Morgana normally took straightforward and direct routes of attack unlike Morgeuse's subtle plots. How had she quelled her hatred enough to think of harming Camelot's economy and strike at the farther vulnerable areas? The effect would attack Arthur's kind heart and his love for his people, but why? He did not even think she possessed the power to call such formidable darkness on her own which he'd told Gauis.

The cautious old physician did not want to admit Morgana may have gained a new powerful ally yet Merlin could do nothing but blame himself. Appearing to Morgana as Emrys provoked her with even more fear and hatred. How could he stop her without revealing himself to Arthur? Every night he scoured through his spellbook, lore in Gauis' books, and even late at night with a wary spell or two in the very depths of the library.

Uther Pendragon destroyed many books on magic during the Purge and Merlin became frustrated in the library. They warned and told him of spells and enchantments, but none contained enough information for him to learn let alone practice. Lately, the warlock even used magic to hide the dark circles under his eyes. He needed to grow stronger, and his magical capacity to expand.

Then close the book, give the prince his breakfast, clean his room, polish his armor, lay out his clothes, wash his dishes, sharpen his sword, muck out his stables, serve him lunch, and so on. If and when he got an afternoon off, he helped Gauis with his rounds and errands. Sometimes he went into the forest to pick herbs. To sum it up, he was a frazzling warlock with energies scattered barely within his control. The few hours of sleep he sometimes passed into resulted in Gauis shaking him awake to stop some form of errant magic in the chambers. The one night all the books started flapping around like a flock of birds.

He chanced a night visiting with Kilgarrah with the small Aithusa snuggling the large dragon's neck. She had already grown twice the size, and her bony wings had a hint of blue membranes growing. Thus far she could only chirp small bits of the old language, but Merlin cherished her nonetheless.

Now as he gazed down at the half-sharpened sword, a golden glint of his eyes perfected the chore. Then he smiled as he handed the weapon to Arthur, who did not say anything about the fumbling earlier. His conflicted mind only thought of the village of Valei, its healthy crops, and the dark forces marching to destroy it.

He now marched to protect it, but could he then accuse his citizens of magic? The citizens he swore to protect. The citizens who only protected their crops from the curse and had never caused problems in the past. He remembered them as a charitable village trading with the lower town. Blue eyes glanced at his old friend who packed a small bag with supplies, remembering how he agreed to do everything even magic to save Arthur's father.

How would Merlin feel if he investigated the village? But he had to be sure. Sure the magic in this village did not mean harm to Camelot. He did not believe such a thing was possible, but he learned from Queen Annis not to kill without very good reason. He did not want to incur the wrath of more magic like Morgana.

He looked at his servant, preparing to travel with him to battle with no skills whatsoever still with the bravery of a fool. Arthur realized the value of Merlin when he went missing in the forests after the bandit attack…the bandit attack. Could Gauis have truly given away his route? He instilled guidance in Merlin and the man had been steadfastly loyal to his father, but he was not his father. He realized this now too.

Clearing his mind of the matter, Arthur glanced at Merlin as he shouldered the pack and nodded. Merlin grinned with a nonchalant shrug. Arthur said, "Ready?"

"Ready." They grabbed forearms, as they did before many battles now. Morgana's forces…could easily lead to their deaths. The woman proved her hatred and desire to see her day on the throne.

Well, magic or not. Arthur could not allow his "sister" to wreak any more havoc on his people. The witch would rue the day she betrayed them.

**And chapter one finished. Hope to see some reviews. I have a few more chapters written and will post with a few days between. I finished writing my first book and am waiting on the publishing company to finish edits by December 7th. Then design will take another month or two and in the meantime I figure I could play with these characters and create a little twist in the destiny. "Destinies are troublesome things…"**


	2. Village of Valei

_The Once and Future King Arthur Pendragon shall bring peace and prosperity to the land of Albion with the help of the greatest sorcerer of all time, Emrys. Yet a birth lost in time could form the bridge between them, giving hope to their destiny._

I would like to tell you this will create an ultimate AU of the story, but in a way that nothing previous changes. There will be romance, adventure, friendship, sacrifice, and betrayal. Some foretold by the series and some I will create. I will attempt to adhere to the character's original character and make the reactions believable, but my imagination tends to get away with me. Really, the great secret keeper Gauis gives me the small opening I need.

**Chapter****Two** _Village__of__Valei_

Merlin, saddled on his horse beside Arthur, watched as the other Knights of Camelot assembled. Percival, Gwaine, Leon, and Elyan strode steadily forward all ready to ride with their king.

"We ride to the village of Valei. Let's go." He kicked his horse into motion and the rest did the same. Merlin kept towards the back instead of his usual pace beside Arthur. He needed time to think about the dark forces and then the sorcerer he would need to face. The warlock sighed.

Reaching the wider terrain, Arthur increased their pace pushing the horses into full sprint. He really wanted to reach the village before the creatures. If he could arrive early and help fortify the defenses, then perhaps he could save more of the villagers.

The sun glided toward the horizon, still a couple miles away when Merlin saw the smoke. No! He kicked his horse into a full dash beside Arthur, and then he saw the fire. People screaming…Arthur impossibly insisted his horse run faster, but the beast was at its limit. Then they saw her.

Near the entrance of the village, a girl garbed in tattered clothes stood before one of Morgana's summoned creatures. Merlin yelled in desperation, "No!" Yet they were too far to do anything. When the dark force lunged, only to be kicked in the face with a ferocious yell, Arthur and his men stared as their horses raced to the fighting girl.

When they reached the fray, she had caused no damage but neither had the dark force. She effectively blocked it from passing her, but she could not hold it off for long. Before Arthur or Merlin were able to attack the force, its clawed hand slammed into the young girl's block and threw her yards away. Her flying figure stirred desperation in Merlin as his golden eyes began with his magic. Arthur charged.

"_Snaede__" _The edge of Arthur's sword glowed faintly and as it struck the creature, the body shattered to black tendrils returning to the sky; after three weeks Merlin despaired to realize they only returned the next day and when he told his friend, the king could not disagree. Both men glanced to where the young girl lay, but she was gone. Merlin felt shocked by the fact and the rest seemed to agree. The other knights had been focused on a charge rather than the fallen girl, all warriors by nature.

"Where'd she go?" Gwaine said. None chanced the color of her hair or her eyes, only remembering the tattered clothes and petite body.

More screams echoed from within the village and Arthur signaled. They crept as one, each man with eyes in a different direction with sword at the ready. Percival covered the rear as usual, large frame able to block two of the knights. Elyan and Leon flanked Arthur, while Gwaine balanced the group in the center. Then another scream.

Arriving in the center of the village where a tall bell tower reigned, Arthur and his knights were surprised to once again see the girl in tattered clothes. This time she was protecting a small boy whimpering into his dirty hands. Arthur did not hesitate as he charged forward and blocked a strike from the girl. Merlin ran to her side and finally noticed her blonde hair, rather the same color as Arthurs, and eyes of the like he had never seen before. They were a royal violet with traces of blue lining the iris. He paused, unable to speak.

His hesitation afforded her the time to seize the boy and run into the dark between the houses. He glanced back at the creature withstanding the knights surrounding him. An aggressive roar from Gwaine and a great thrust of his sword accompanied the hidden glow of Merlin's eyes as he enchanted the sword to destroy the creature temporarily…always temporary.

The knights turned to Merlin and where the girl should be. Arthur grew frustrated as he motioned to Merlin, "Where is she?"

"She grabbed the boy and ran off. She had blonde hair, though." The king rolled his eyes.

"Great. We know she has _blonde_ hair. She could be the sorceress." Merlin panicked.

"What makes you think that?" Gwaine strode over to Merlin's side and patted his shoulder.

"How could a small girl like that fight creatures like these? She must be using magic."

Percival frowned, "Maybe she just underwent rigorous training?" The men chuckled at the thought.

Gwaine shook his head, "Her tiny little frame wouldn't survive training for long." He guffawed and glanced around the village for more creatures.

Elyan spoke up, "Do not underestimate her merely because she is a girl, Gwaine. I've seen the martial arts before, and while magic could give power I doubt it could give the skill she possessed. I do not think we should think her a sorceress just because she demonstrated she could fight." Arthur nodded at that.

"You're right, Elyan. We should search for survivors. It seems most of the beasts are gone. Merlin, has Gauis made any progress on what these creatures are?"

"No. We've both been looking, but most of the books on magic have been destroyed…" Arthur shook his head and sighed.

"Well, let's go. Perhaps we can find the girl and ask her a few questions." Again, the team moved cautiously as to not announce their presence. Then Merlin tripped over a forgotten farm shovel landing in a heap across the item. Arthur pulled the tool from under his manservant and proceeded to whack him over the head, not so hard as to damage him of course.

"Merlin, if you had half a brain you would know to watch where you're walking…" Then they heard the whimper, small and faint. Their eyes pulled toward a small bland shack that seemed to escape their notice before; Percival was the first to step forward in soft motions and when his hand touched the wooden door, a strange silver glow kept his hand at bay.

The large bear of a man glanced back to his king with a small shake of his head. Arthur stepped forward ready to announce himself to his people, but when his hand touched the door the shield vanished while a collective gasp filled the room inside. Elyan and Gwaine stepped forward with Merlin struggling to see between their bulky frames.

Arthur pushed the door open the rest of the way, gently as to not scare the residents. "The creatures have been dealt with. Please come from hiding." He and his knights back away to give them space, but Merlin kept his eyes focused on finding purple.

All the villagers carried clubs and pitchforks hiding the small children in the center. Arthur motioned for his knights to sheath their swords and turned to the people once more. "I only wish to help. Can you tell me what happened here?" The villagers glanced between each other, seeming to be looking for someone. Then an elderly man stepped forward with a slight bow of his head recognizing the Knights of Camelot even if he'd only seem them once as a younger man.

"The wraiths attacked not too long ago, but we were already hiding. They damaged our homes and our crops, but no dead." Arthur nodded.

"How did you know to hide?" The old man looked behind him for support as he turned to the blonde-haired warrior before him.

"A young pilgrim stopped in the village and warned us. She said dark creatures called wraiths came to destroy our crops like they had the rest of Camelot…"

Leon gave a small nod to Arthur before speaking, "Rumors say your crops have not been affected by the curse spreading across the kingdom. Is this true?" The old man nodded.

"Yes, of course. Our crops are healthy all year round." Leon continued.

"Do you admit to using magic to complete such a task?" The villagers backed away in fear. The old man stood firm.

"None in this village know magic or would condone the use of it. Our crops are healthy because we work as a community to protect them each day. Now please, allow my people to return to their homes and I will continue to speak with you." Arthur narrowed his eyes at the elder's evasive words, but respected the man's protection of his people not to scare them with talk of magic.

The old man led them to a hut on the east side of the village in perfect angle to see the rising sun. As he guided them into the small structure, they kept their hands on the hilts of their swords. Merlin kept his eyes flicking between the buildings desperate to catch sight of the girl. He knew she had magic. There was no way her eyes could be such a color without it yet he never saw her. It is as if she disappeared into thin air.

Arthur sat across from the man in deep thought, conflicted on how he should proceed. "You said you knew the creatures would arrive and hid, but we only encountered two of these wraiths." The old man nodded his head.

"I have seen a wraith once before and it did not look like these."

"No, they wouldn't. These wraiths are incomplete conjurations using only a portion of a dead person's soul. Sick twisted magic."

Elyan cleared his throat, "It sounds you know a thing or two about magic."

"Are you accusing me? Haha. I have not the strength or vitality to do such things even as a young boy. Much of what I know was learnt from the monk."

Merlin replied, "Monk?" Could a monk use magic? He wasn't sure.

The old man sighed, "The young pilgrim who travels through this village every few days. She helps tend to our crops and even aids in labor when we need it. All for free."

Arthur chose this moment to mention his hidden card. "I saw a girl fighting at the entrance of the village as well as in the town center protecting a small boy. Is this the pilgrim you speak of?"

The old man nodded. "She is a kind and gentle soul, but skittish around others until she really knows you."

Merlin could not help himself, "Does she have magic?" This time the old man hesitated.

"I know magic is outlawed even now as King Arthur rules, but this girl means no harm. She spends all her day studying and training with charitable intentions toward our village. Yes, she protected our crops from the curse. She did warn us Morgana may send forces to destroy them, but I took the risk. I need to feed these people. It is my responsibility. And when they struck, she stood by and fought to protect our homes even as we hid like cowards." Arthur did not reveal his identity, and did not reprimand the man for using magic.

"Thank you for your information. Now that the danger is gone, my knights and I will return." As said, all of them marched to the outskirts of the village passing a field still bearing half its healthy crops. The knights and Merlin watched as Arthur walked forward with a face of stone.

Elyan said, "Are you alright, Sire?" They all stopped, setting up camp close to the edge of the forest they would have to travel through to return to Camelot.

"The village of Valei is using sorcery to protect their crops and fight these beasts, and the normal residents do not even know of the magic aspect of the girl. I cannot punish them for saving lives." Everyone remained silent, aware of the conflicted mind of their king. The knights prepared their rolls and draped their capes over them for warmth. When the moon reached its apex, they were all sound asleep.

Merlin stared at his friend for a moment before sitting next to him, "Do you think that girl is evil?" The warlock could not help the rapid beating of his heart as his best friend once again contemplated magic, the very essence of who Merlin was.

"Magic took both of my parents, how can it not be evil?" Yet Merlin saw the confusion in the king's eyes. He smiled.

"Maybe magic is not much different than a sword. It should be used to protect, but is sometimes forced to kill."

"But my father…"

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I know you grieve your father's death, but magic was the last resort to save him not the cause. He was mortally stabbed…perhaps nothing could have saved him." Arthur frowned, but did not respond. His blue eyes stared into the campfire as he regarded the thought of magic. He and his kingdom suffered greatly at its hand, but could he really stop Morgana without magic? His sword could not destroy the beasts, only send them back until the next dawn. He felt his defenses unraveling, unable to deny he could not defeat these creatures without magic.

Merlin gave the king a glass of water and then prepared his own bedroll after that of his king. He hoped he did not stare at the fire all night thinking as he did before killing Queen Annis' king. Merlin slept that night dreaming of a monk with purple eyes and blonde hair tied tightly against her skull. He hoped she was alright.

End Chapter Two

**Well I am not really sure how comfortable I am with the old language Merlin uses to cast spells and may have to not focus on his speech during those times. My original character has been introduced, albeit briefly. I do not want her to gain access to the intimate trust of the main group without a little effort. Especially Arthur.**

**And a thank you to Thursday 22 for reviewing and I noticed while some set my story to alert or favorites, I would appreciate any feedback you have.**

**Review Review please!**


	3. Troubled Times

_The Once and Future King Arthur Pendragon shall bring peace and prosperity to the land of Albion with the help of the greatest sorcerer of all time, Emrys. Yet a birth lost in time could form the bridge between them, giving hope to their destiny._

I am thinking I will introduce the girl officially around chapter five or six. Future episodes will contain an influence on the story. Episode seven will affect chapter four where I will play the girl in the background introducing her to the reader, but not yet to Merlin or Arthur. This chapter will focus more on the events in the castle and will be longer than the previous two.

**Chapter****Three** _Troubled__Times_

Merlin woke as dawn crested the horizon, fluttering his eyes open and yawning before glancing at Arthur's bedroll. Empty. When the warlock saw the king sitting in front of the fire, he hoped this would not become a habit. While he appreciated the time Arthur gave difficult decisions, the warrior should not be losing sleep over it.

Merlin gathered the bedrolls to strap on top of his pack and then walked to all the knights with a light kick to wake them. In their dazes they didn't retaliate to his action, only stirred with resolute faces. Faces stressed with the unknown outcome of the war Morgana brought, and many of Camelot wore such masks. The darkness invading and destroying the lands could not be stopped, returning from death the next dawn.

Arthur, unlike Uther, did not needlessly send his men out to die only marching with his own arsenal of knights. Luckily this meant Merlin would always be there. The young warlock knew normal sword could not slay the wraiths, becoming desperate when he could not find a way to vanquish them. He watched his best friend solidify the defenses of the city allowing all shelter within, draining the food stocks. Agravaine protested, but Arthur stood firm as he had been more often lately. This must be the reason Morgana grew desperate with her strikes against the city's walls. It only happened twice, both times taking many of Arthur's men as Merlin could not enchant all their swords. It pained the sorcerer.

Gauis currently helped him work on shields, and the runes needed to create a protective circle around the city. The nights of studying forced Merlin to realize his skills with protective magic paled in comparison to his offensive abilities. He could master the spells, but it took time. He only mastered a shield around himself after two weeks of practice and study. He still could not protect Gauis at the same time, nor shift his shield to another person. He needed to be faster, but his mind did not absorb the concepts as easily. His instinctual barrier he created to protect himself from Kilgarrah's flames did not extend to actual spells, only the elements.

The horses loaded with weapons and packs, the group rode for home. The trip started in silence almost to the halfway point when Gwaine finally spoke up. "You know, that girl sure was pretty for a sorceress. I didn't get to see those eyes of hers though, did you Merlin? You got closer to her than the rest of us." The warlock choked before slightly shaking his head.

"No, she didn't even look at me when she grabbed the boy and ran. She ran as soon as she saw Arthur."

"Not a sign of someone who is not guilty." Arthur berated.

"It makes sense most of those with magic would fear the knights of Camelot. Magic is outlawed so regardless whether they are guilty or not, wouldn't we still arrest them?" Percival interceded in a conflicted nature, making Arthur rethink his statement.

"I suppose so. They should fear." Merlin felt a cold chill grip his chest at Arthur's words, hoping his nighttime thinking didn't force him against magic even more. Merlin already felt…alone. Only a few people ever knew him for who he really was. His mother, who lived in Ealdor safe from Morgana's pursuit on Camelot, sent him letters occasionally. But he did so miss her, the scolding she would give him over his magic and the kiss to his temple afterwards to let him know she still loved him. She only wanted him safe.

Then Will, his best friend from home, died saving Arthur taking the responsibility for the magic _Merlin_ conjured. The reason his mother sent him to Gauis in the first place was because Will knew and she wanted him to learn magic under the guidance of an old friend. She worried he became too reckless, but he never got caught. Even when he made mistakes, something intervened to keep him from harm. Perhaps destiny.

Gwaine spoke again after a few seconds, catching Merlin from the sinking pit of his stomach. "Still a little beauty. A travelling monk as well it seems."

Elyan said, "It's interesting. During my travels, I heard monks resided in monasteries, rarely leaving unless for an important spiritual quest. Their lives are spent in poverty and obedience within the walls of their home."

"Then why has this one left? And aren't monks usually men?" Leon asked, finally interested in the chatter.

Merlin interrupted, "Doesn't it mean if she came from a religious order, she would be good?"

Arthur scoffed, "The order could be corrupted, harboring sorcerers. If only we knew which one she came from." Merlin frowned at the gesture, wishing Lancelot rode beside them. Another person who knew of Merlin's magic, dying so he himself wouldn't have to. Destiny killed many of the people around them…

Elyan said, "Maybe it is their sanctuary from the outside world. Like I said, it is rare for a monk to leave…"

"Yet this one has."

"For a spiritual quest it seems like. Nothing to do with harming Camelot," Gwaine stopped the trail Arthur attempted to follow. "According to the old man she studies, trains, and helps their village. Nothing threatening there."

Arthur frowned, "Not that we can see." He needed to know, as king, for sure. He could not allow himself to fall prey to the smooth words of a sorcerer as he had before. Morgeuse and Dragoon fooled him, as well as his "sister" Morgana. Sorcery could not be trusted until he knew for certain it meant no harm. Those with magic proved themselves effective liars in the past.

Camelot now in sight, the knights stopped the discussion for their king to think. Merlin sulked as he wanted nothing more than for Arthur to know and understand him for what he truly was. Day to day grew more painful as he watched Arthur's mistrust of magic increase. He could have stopped it all if he had only known of Morgana's pendant. He could have healed Uther, but then Arthur would not be king. Life pointed to it being Uther's time to die and Arthur's time to rule, but Merlin still felt responsible for his friend's pain as well as his own. The duties of his destiny continued to suppress him. When would he be free?

Passing through the gates before the sun reached noon, Arthur dismissed his knights and servant at the stables to return home before reporting to him in the council hall after lunch. This gave Merlin the time to return to Gauis and tell him of the purple eyed girl, a task he desperately wanted to do. Rushing through the castle, he ran in on Gauis intently concentrating on one of his apparatuses causing the old physician to turn and knock it from the table.

Merlin reached out with his hand and caught the object with his mind, sighing as he closed the door. "What are you brewing? It smells funny." Gauis nodded.

"It would smell funny to _you_. It's made with some of your sweat." Walking over to the table with the object still floating in his grasp, Merlin righted it and stared at his mentor.

"With my what?"

"Your sweat." The physician regarded him as if he should know that and turned to the glowing blue liquid.

"Why are you making a magical potion with my sweat, exactly?" Merlin's look was accusing, but the old once-sorcerer chuckled.

"Don't look so worried, Merlin. I am attempting to produce a potion of legend. A mana potion and I expected some of your essence might boost it a bit." Merlin furrowed his brows.

"Mana potion? That restores magical power? No way could something like that exist." Gauis nodded.

"Normally I would agree with you, but all the magic you've been practicing has worn you down more than I think you realize. I have been researching all the different ingredients and runes needed to enchant the potion correctly, but many of the sources mentioned an augment being required. Sweat is far less potent than something like blood, but I think it just might be enough to restore your own energies." Merlin began to feel curious and slightly excited.

"Do you think you can make it?" Gauis frowned as he glanced at a passage in the book and then back to the potion. With a sigh, he poured the liquid into a pot to be boiled away later. Maybe he could determine why his ingredients didn't work…

"I believe I am close, but we'll see." Merlin nodded, and sat at the table across from him.

"I saw a girl today." The physician slowly nodded his head.

"What kind of girl?"

"A magical one with purple eyes." Gauis dropped the book he had and stared at Merlin.

"Where?" Merlin eyed Gauis' startled reaction, but thought it might only be the purple eyes bit.

"I saw her in Valei, as a travelling monk keeping the crops healthy. She fought and defeated most of the creatures before we even got there. She must be powerful if she created that barrier around the house, and stopped Morgana's curse." Merlin watched as the man who had always been a father figure to him frown and glance upwards to the sky. "Gauis?"

"I hoped she would never be found." Merlin widened his eyes.

"You know her?" The old physician's face grew grim and weary.

"During the Purge, she was an infant, but she still had those purple eyes. When Uther saw them, he believed her to be a monster. On a quest to find sorcerers, I left her on the doorstep of a prestigious monastery. I received a letter from her once, thanking me for rescuing her and promising she would not waste the life I had given her. Merlin." Gauis said his charge's name the moment a smile spread on his face. "You cannot seek this girl. She must remain hidden from Arthur, from everyone. Allow her to live in peace." Merlin frowned at his mentor, disappointed.

"There is no peace in Camelot, Gauis. She is able protect against Morgana's curse and fight her wraiths. We need her help." Gauis shook his head.

"I am not sure she will give it. She was no ally of Uther's ideals, hoping for a new time with Arthur which has yet to come. We should focus on _you_, Merlin. You are here, and _we_ are failing to protect Camelot." Merlin frowned, unable to argue his words. Yet the magical shield around Valei that dispersed with Arthur's touch could not be erased from his mind. If she could do it, so could he.

*Arthur*

Gwen fiddled with the small flower in her hand, given by Arthur when she entered his chambers. He currently undressed behind the screen, and she blushed at the memory of seeing him naked. The memory brought her a tiny, barely contained smile. She never believed she could feel this way about a man, but Arthur just…made her swell with unbridled joy. His toned body from years of training and fighting caused her eyes to linger a tad too long, and his beautiful blue eyes almost enchanted her when he gazed into them with the intensity only a man of such honor and courage could wield. It always caused her heart to twitter, and when she saw him in all his glory a new aspect of her feelings for him surfaced.

She would not indulge in such a thing with a man she was not married to, of course. It would be dishonorable and she did not believe Arthur would even begin to suggest such a thing. Even when he visited her home late at night and they talked he only ever left after a mind numbing kiss, a kingly gentleman leaving her pining after him. When he emerged from behind the screen dressed in simple tunic and pants, the tunic unbuttoned to where she could see his gilded chest, Gwen cleared her throat and wished her blush away. She hoped it worked.

Arthur smiled and stepped to her, gliding a gentle hand along the side of her face. Then he frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"This is something I have never spoken to you about and I hope you will forgive me for putting you in this situation, but I need your thoughts." Gwen nervously nodded. "Do you believe magic could be used to protect and heal instead of the evil Morgana uses it for?"

She squirmed under his question, unsure how to answer. "I do not know much of magic, Arthur. All I know is when Morgana became who she is now it was because of her hatred not magic. If the magic caused it, or enhanced it, I could not say. Why do you ask me this?" Arthur sighed and moved around the table to hold out a chair, indicating for her to sit. She smiled warmly and warmth spread through her as he pushed her in. When he sat next to her she could not stop her hand from resting on his.

"We travelled to Valei, a small farming village whose crops did not wither from Morgana's curse." Gwen gasped.

"Valei?"

"You know of it?"

"Of course. People of Valei come to trade directly with the lower towns, sometimes asking for handmade items rather than money. Sometimes they merely give us the food, claiming it to be extra. The difficult months after my father's death, a girl helped me move out his things and gave me food to last me a week. They are very charitable people." Arthur nodded.

"Yes. That is what I have heard. This girl. What did she look like?" Gwen glanced to the side, searching her memory.

"I do not remember her face, she wore a hood. She said she was sensitive to sunlight and her skin burnt easily. I did glimpse her blonde hair and blue eyes though. I believe her name was….Kiah. You don't think she is the one protecting the crops?" Arthur could not be sure it was the same girl.

"I don't know, but there is a female monk who uses magic to protect Valei." Gwen frowned.

"I think you should follow your heart, Arthur. Hatred and fear of magic will not protect us from it."

"Do you believe only magic can?" Gwen frowned.

"I believe you will find the way for us all." Arthur bowed his head to the table, swallowed by the responsibility of ruling a kingdom. Even after months he still staggered with the harder decisions, and could not help giving the situations great thought. He did not want his actions to cause harm to Camelot. The Druids were magic and he always regarded them as peaceful people so why did he find it hard to trust the good in other sorcerers? He needed to be strong as his father was before him, but he could not be unjust. He knew all his father's methods were not best even when he knighted Elyan, Percival, Gwaine, and Lancelot, when he confessed his love for Guinevere.

In comfortable silence, the two were interrupted by a stumbling Merlin bursting through the door somehow balancing the tray and jug of juice even as he crashed to his knees. Gwen giggled and Arthur sighed. "Hello, Merlin. I see you forgot to knock." Merlin glanced at Gwen and then motioned to the door. Arthur rolled his eyes and tapped the table. Then he gazed at his future queen, "Thank you, Guinevere. Your hope gives me strength." She squeezed his shoulder before he left and smiled to Merlin, who grinned back. The manservant felt proud his king could openly admit his love for a servant even if he did not advertise his intention to marry her.

Merlin sat the tray of food in front of Arthur and as he poured the liquid into his goblet, Arthur decided not to seek the advice of the sometimes wise servant quite yet. He wanted a firmer ground on which he could stand, and the council meeting would afford him just that. At least, he hoped.

Even now as Merlin clasped the cape around his shoulders, Arthur felt the tension of his decisions about magic clog his chest. He felt it hard to breathe as he walked with purpose down through the castle to the council chambers. Merlin speed walked after his tense master, hoping the council meeting did not mean doom for his kind. Please, the warlock thought, please accept magic—me. He did not want his closest friend to start a war as Uther did, and hoped he would one day see the beauty of magic.

The guards opened the doors for them, and as the two strode through the council all eyes shifted to the king stopping the chatter. When he stood before them with Merlin lingering by a column with Gauis and Guinevere, he addressed the council.

"Tomorrow I will begin sending patrols to search for the druids not to harm, but to speak with them. Morgana's magic creates evil we have all seen, and no blade or arrow kill them. Each day the darkness returns and we must rid these lands of her before we are ever to see a new dawn. A dawn where we may live in peace." The council began to murmur at the mention of druids, but Arthur did not waver.

"I stand by my decision. I wish to know what others with magic think of Morgana. Whether hatred and evil are the only motivations behind it, and if it is more like the sword than we realized." Gauis stepped forward.

"Sire, if I may?" Arthur stared at the old physician, remembering Agravaine's words. Yet Agravaine himself could be the other culprit. Would a traitor not be willing to throw another into his blame?

"Gauis," he said with a nod.

"It is true magic could be like the sword in terms of how one uses it, but it is a dangerous weapon. Power of any form can sometimes corrupt those too weak to harness it." Arthur nodded his head.

"I will heed your warning. Thank you." After a few more minutes of questions, he dismissed the council and returned to his chambers to prepare routes to search for the druids. Now he only hoped he _could_find them.

Chapter Three End

**Yes, the original character's name is Kiah. Welsh meaning "person of the earth." The next chapter will hold influence from episode seven and will contain behind the scenes featuring the monk. Some people have added this story to their alerts or favorites, but no reviews. I would greatly appreciate your feedback on progression and keeping the true heart of the characters.**

**Review Review please!**


End file.
